Assemble!
by Sahreah
Summary: This is the thing you never knew you needed: A Hijack Avengers AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is something that HoneyBeeez and I came up with :D It's an Avengers AU! (We're sorry if it's already been done^^) Well it's not gonna be a story but more of a series of One-Shots. Well I'm going to post this as an Introduction to our project :) I already read a part of her One-Shot and I'm gonna say this: It looks amazing :) So if you like the Avengers, Hijack and eh... stuff then you're gonna love this!_**

* * *

Assemble!

Part I:

People were screaming. They were running around in no particular direction. They didn't care about their fancy dresses and expensive suits getting dirty. They were screaming and running into each other without caring if they knocked someone out. Pitch Black looked at his soon-to-be slaves and let his clothes transform into his black, gold and grey armour. His black hair was combed behind his ears. In one hand he held a black scythe. He held out one hand and black sand surrounded the people and made it impossible for them to escape. The people shrank back, afraid of touching the sand.

"Kneel," Pitch commanded. A slight smile was painted on his face. Satisfaction was clearly warming his body when the people started falling on their knees. "Very good," he mumbled more to himself than the scared crowd on the floor. "This has to be your natural position," he said louder, so that everybody could hear him. He stared walking through the crowd of kneeling people. "It's in your nature to be submissive," he said. The held his head high and looked at his new found folk "You were made to be ruled. In the end… you will always kneel."

With that last sentence a very ordinary man gathered the courage to stand up. If it wasn't for his immense bravery to his ground against Pitch, he would have stood out of the ground at all. "I will not kneel," he said. His voice was cracky and old. "not before man like you."

"There are no men like me," Pitch answered with a light chuckle.

"There are _always_ men like you…," the man said without lowering his voice. Pitch eyes bored into him as if he was trying to look into his soul "Look at this brave man," Pitch said, raising his voice so that everyone could hear him "and let him be an example." He flung his scythe forward and black sand flew out of it towards the man. This would have been the end of the man, if it weren't for a shield saving the man. A blonde head looked out of the shield, a shit-eating grin on the face of a short girl "You're too slow!," she laughed "You missed!"

Pitch sighed angrily when he recognized the voice. The girl was better known as the superhero Captain Cami. A few years ago, she had been a sick little girl on the verge of dying when scientists were giving her a last chance to escape death. They had been looking for a person to try a serum on and since Camicazi (Captain Cami's real name) had nothing to lose, she agreed. To her surprise, the serum did not only make her better but fantastic! She felt stronger than before. She was faster, didn't get sick anymore and so much more. Since then she had made it her job to make super-villains lives horrible.

"Captain Cami," Pitch sneered and looked at the girl. Her long blonde hair stood in every direction.

"I prefer The Great Captain Cami," Camicazi admitted with a huge smile. She walked towards Pitch and didn't lose anytime attacking him. Her shield smacked him right into the face, sending him to the floor. Pitch immediately recovered and flung his scythe at Camicazi. The girl dodged it easily "You're too sloooow!" she said mockingly and stuck her tongue out. To her surprise he was able to knock her down with the next blow, while she was overconfidently making fun of him. He was just about to bring his scythe down on her, when a buzzing sound was heard. Both Pitch and Camicazi looked up. A figure in a metal suit was closing in on them. He neared the bottom. The figure came to a halt a few meters in front of them, his feet crashing into the floor and breaking parts of it where he landed. The iron suit was brown and black with red details on it, like a dragon head on one shoulder. He wore a black mask with spikes on the top just like dragon. Small weapons appeared out of parts of his armour as he made his way over to Pitch and Camicazi. "Dragonboy," Camicazi smiled.

"Captain…," the boy in the suit answered. Pitch looked at the newcomer and let his armour disappear along with his scythe.

* * *

It didn't take long for members of the Guardians to get out the plane they had brought along and take Pitch into custody. Camicazi and Hiccup, the boy in the iron suit followed them into the plane. In that very plane, a few members of the Guardians and The Gray Rabbit a.k.a Aster Bunnymund waited for them. Aster eyed Pitch shortly before he took off with the plane. Hiccup took of his mask, making his auburn hair visible and was ready to get out of his heavy suit. Pitch had his eyes fixed on the windshield of the plane. He looked rather concerned. Hiccup and Camicazi followed his gaze and saw that snow was slowly falling from the sky. Camicazi raised an eyebrow "Are you scared of a little snoooow?" Camicazi asked grinning.

"I'm not very fond of what follows," Pitch answered harshly. Hiccup wanted to ask what he meant with this when a crash on top of the plane caught their attention.

"What's that?!" Bunny asked, his hands still on the steering wheel of the plane. "What's goin' on?!"

Hiccup grabbed his mask and put it back on. "I'm gonna take a look at it!" Hiccup said. He opened the loading flap of the plane and jumped out before flying up on the top of the plane. His heart leaped at the sight before him. On the plane sat a young man. He had snow white hair and brilliant blue eyes. He wore royal blue clothes and grey armour. To his shoulders a cape as blue as his eyes was attached. The god of winter himself… "Jack…," Hiccup mumbled. The young male looked up at him and flashed him a toothy smile. He walked up to Hiccup and pulled him into his arms. "Hiccup. It's good to see you!" Jack grinned "And now get your mask off so I can kiss your stupid face!"

* * *

**Well look at it like an introduction One-Shot :)  
**

**Are there any szenes in the movie(s) that you would like to see or a scenario or something? Tell us in the reviews and maybe we can do something with it ;)**

**And don't forget that this is my and HoneyBeeez work. If you don't know her then you should totally check her out because she is amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi guys :) I decided to finish this first :) I'm working on Runaways right now so it should be up in the next few days :) The idea is still by me and the loveley Honeybeeez. And yes, there is still more to come ;) Don't forget to check out Honeybeeez story which is also named Assemble! to know how Jack and Hiccup got to know one another. (or any of her stories for that matter because she's awesome :D )_**

* * *

**Assemble Part II:**

Jack's blue cape danced in the wind. He held his staff in one hand, his hands rested on Hiccup's hips. He was even more beautiful than Hiccup had remembered.

„Jack…," Hiccup mumbled again and put off his mask so that Jack could see his face. "You- I thought I wouldn't see you again…"

Jack's grin softened, turning in a gentle smile "I told you I would come back, didn't I?"

"That was one year ago…," the auburn haired boy whispered. He had thought that Jack had long forgotten about him because of his godly duties. He was only a human after all.

"Well here I am…?" Jack had a playful smirk on his face. Hiccup didn't look as happy to see him again than Jack had thought…

"You said you would come back," Hiccup said a little louder " _One year ago_… I thought you were hurt or- or dead! You stupid egoistic assh-" He flung himself out of Jack's embrace and pushed him over the edge of the ship. Jack let out a surprised squeak before, flying up but out of Hiccup's reach.

"I'm sorry Hic," Jack shouted so that the boy could hear him "I'm going to explain everything to you later but I'm kinda on a mission so… you can wait here or eh… inside the plane while I bring Pitch home and then we can talk?"

"So you didn't even come here to see me? It's just a complete coincidence that we meet each other after one year of waiting?!"

"It sounds kinda harsh when you put it that way…," Jack rubbed his neck slightly embarrassed.

"What way do you want me to put it?!"

Jack looked down at the plane and caught a glance of Pitch "I'll be back," he said and flew into the plane. A moment later he shot out of it which Pitch in his arms.

"You said that the last time…," Hiccup mumbled before he saw Jack flying away "Wait Jack you can't take… Pitch."

* * *

Camicazi looked with big eyes as another Asgardian flew into the plane, grabbed Pitch and was on his way. "That just happened right?" She asked slightly confused.

"Was that another Asgardian?" Bunnymund asked and looked at Camicazi.

"Well I don't know any people that dress like that," she answered. A moment later Hiccup flew through the loading flap but didn't close it behind himself.

"Jack wants to take Pitch back to Asgard," he explained quickly "I'm going to go after them. You guys… stay put!"

"Eh, yeah not gonna happen, Dragonboy," Camiazi shouted and sooner than he could day her name she leaped out of the plane.

Hiccup looked after her, "Did she take a parachute?"

Bunnymund would have facepalmed if he wouldn't have to steer the plane. "Just go after her."

Hiccup nodded and shot after his friend. "I'll bring him back, Bunny!"

"It's Grey Rabbit!" Bunnymund shouted after him "'Join the Avengers', they said. 'It's going to be a great experience', they said."

* * *

Jack threw Pitch down near a cliff. The sun was long gone and any mortal would have already had trouble seeing. Pitch rolled a little into himself, while laughing a little bit to himself.

"Where's the tesseract?" Jack asked, his voice serious for once.

"I missed you too," Pitch answered and stood up. He patted the dust of his Asgardian armour and looked at his 'brother' with a smirk gracing his lips.

"You have to bring it back to our father Pitch. You don-"

"_Your_ father!" Pitch corrected him immediately "He's your father. I'm certain he already told you about my real heritage."

Jack turned his eyes. For him, Pitch would always be his brother "We were raised together. We played together… we fought side by side… Don't you remember anything of that? Doesn't it mean anything to you?"

Pitch turned around slowly after walking down a little path that led right to the cliff "I remember a shadow," he said slowly "Living in the shade of your greatness. I should have been king, not you"

"So you use the world as your playground?" Jack asked arching an eyebrow "Well… the earth is under my protection!"

"Oh and you do a marvellous job, _brother_," Pitch mocked him "The humans are slaughtering one another. They need to be ruled!"

"You think that you are above them?"

"Well, yes," Pitch answered as though it was obvious.

"Well then you don't know the first thing about ruling!" Jack exclaimed "Forget the tesseract, forget this poisoning dream… and come back home…"

"I have no home to go back to. I will not go back to the place that you call home."

Jack's eyes narrowed "Listen well brother…-"

Before Jack could say anything else, something flew into him, grabbed him and flew him away.

Pitch looked after the Asgardian and put a hand on his ear shell "Well I am listening…?"

* * *

Jack he crashed hard into the ground. He immediately got on his feet to look who he was up against, only to see Hiccup with his helmet in one hand.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup demanded angrily.

"What are _you_ doing?" Jack countered, holding a tight grip on his staff. He would never hurt Hiccup but he would get him out of the way if he would stand in between him and Pitch "This is too big for you, Hic." Jack looked at him and it was hard to see the boy he met one year ago. The boy who had been running around with scrap metal in his hands, when Jack had been exiled on earth.

"I can look after myself, Jack!" the other boy assured, taking a step in the direction of the god. He be damned if he was afraid of Jack.

"Pitch has to face Asgardian justice," Jack explained to him.

"He's all yours after we get the tesseract," Hiccup crossed his arms.

"You're making this really difficult, Hiccup. Why don't you go back to your friends and do whatever it is you do and I'll go and ta-" Jack was interrupted when he was hit by one of Hiccup's energy beams. He flew back and crashed into a tree.

"You were just gonna leave again, weren't you?" Hiccup asked "You are unbelievable, Jack Frost."

Jack straightened himself "I said I was sorry," he said… even though he wasn't sure if he said it. He should have said it after all… "Can't we just like… make out or something? You're really hot when you get all angry." The white haired god had a slight smile on his lips.

"Are you kidding?"

Jack thought for a second before answering quickly "Yes absolutely!" when Hiccup raised his arm again. He added after a second "Unless you want to make out. If that's the case than the offer still stands."

Hiccup sank his arm. He was so tired of this "You promised you would come back," he said barely audible "I waited one year Jack. Do you know how long that is for a mortal?"

"I love you," Jack said honestly and walked over to Hiccup to take his hands, which was kind of awkward because they were hidden in the armour. Hiccup's gaze fluttered down to their connected hands and then back to Jack's face. The god of winter smiled softly, putting all his charm in that smile. He let go of Hiccup's hands and gently took hold of the boy's cheek which felt so much softer than the metal suit. "I love you," Jack repeated and connected their lips. At first, Hiccup thought about pushing Jack back then he decided to kiss him back. He had missed him madly. He melted into the kiss, his arms simply staying on his side, while Jack's fingers caressed his cheek.

"Are you two smooching?" a new voice asked "Eh it's disgusting. I thought that you guys were fighting."

Hiccup leaned back and turned his eyes. "I had everything under control, Cami," he said to his friend. Camicazi smiled brightly and nudged her elbow into Hiccup's side (Which hurt a little bit but was completely worth it "Yeah I see how you had everything _under control_."

Jack looked at the small girl which was wearing a tight black suit with lots of little things attached to it. (Captain Cami claimed that with the help of these things she could escape from any situation or prison. She was a master escaper after all.) Her long blonde hair stuck out into every direction.

"Who is she?" Jack asked, not taking a liking in the person that interrupted his and Hiccup's kiss.

"I am the Great Captain Cami and I am still looking for a fight," the small girl answered patting her shield.

"There's no fight Cami," Hiccup looked at Jack with a small smile on his face. "Are we good to go?"

Jack sighed lightly but nodded then with a smile before they went to get Pitch and flew back to the ship to a very annoyed Bunn- eh Grey Rabbit of course.

* * *

_**Well, I hope you liked it :) Leave a review if you did :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aaand the third part :) The next update will be after The Boy Who Runs With Dragons or even a little bit later, so just you know :)**_

* * *

Part III:

"What are you doing Hiccup?", North asked as he entered the room. His red coat swayed behind him when he got closer to the boy. North was the director of the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N.S and owner of the _Sleigh_ that they were currently on. Hiccup meanwhile was chatting carelessly with Dr Sanderson who had been sent to help him find and study the tesseract as soon as they got their hands on it. Well it actually was more like Hiccup was talking and Dr Sanderson was nodding and writing the one or other thing down. The doctor had turned mute after an experiment with gamma radiation had taken a wrong turn… a very wrong turn…

"We're locating the tesseract as we speak," Hiccup assured North. He motioned with one finger to a monitor across the room. "As soon as it is located we will see the location on there. The tesseract will be within a mile of the location."

Dr Sanderson nodded, affirming Hiccup's explication. Hiccup then swished over his own little monitor and looked at North with an accusing stare, "What I wonder is: What is 'Phase Two'?"

North didn't even have the time to answer because at the moment he opened his mouth, the door of the room opened again and Camicazi hushed in. She put a huge gun on the table and said: "It's to use the tesseract to build weapons. I'm sorry for ruining your moment, Hiccup, but boys are just so slow."

"Everything about the tesseract is-"

"The truth, North," Hiccup interrupted North before he could tell them more lies. He was sick of the system of the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N.S where everything was kept hidden and lied about.

"This makes you just as bad as Pitch," Camicazi concluded and crossed her arms.

Aster (Who had talked to Pitch a few moments ago) and Jack chose that moment to enter the room. They immediately figured out what was going on.

"Did you know about that?" Dr Sanderson wrote out on his tablet and showed it to Aster. The agent gave no direct answer so Sanderson grabbed Hiccup's monitor and turned it to North. The question mark was practically drawn all over his face.

"Why is SHIELD using the tesseract to build weapons for mass destruction?" Hiccup translated for the doctor and narrowed his eyes at North.

"Because of him!" North answered suddenly, his Russian accent even thicker than usually. He threw one arm into Jack's direction.

"Me?" Jack asked surprised. He arched an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"Last year we were visited by someone that was not from earth. We not only learned that we not alone. We also learned we are completely vulnerable to them!"

"We are in peace with your planet," Jack said quickly, ignoring the fact that Pitch was trying to conquer earth. Only because Pitch had an identity crisis, didn't mean that Asgard wanted a war with Earth.

"There are more enemies out there than you," North continued "World is filling up with people that we can't match."

"Pitch too wants the power of the tesseract. It will only indicate to other life forms that we are ready for a higher kind of war!"

Their fight continued. Soon it wasn't even about the mass-destruction weapons but about the heroes themselves. The tension was thick and neither of them paid attention to what was going on outside. If they would have done that then they would have noticed that Pitch's allies had come to his rescue. They only came back to reality when an explosion shook through the ship. The floor vibrated under their feet for a moment and they all stopped arguing for a moment to look around. The smell of fire and smoke spread though the room.

"Suit up!" Aster screamed at Hiccup. The auburn haired boy nodded his head and rushed out of the room and to the place where he kept his iron suit. He felt a cold presence behind him and looked over his shoulder to see that Jack was following him. The boy had his staff ready to fire.

"After you got suit, fix engine," Hiccup heard North in his headphone, informing the boy of one of the major problems.

"Jack and I are on it," Hiccup commented and opened the door to his room. He kept his suit locked away so that nobody except for him could touch it. He was ready to get out there and fight.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jack and Hiccup to get outside. Hiccup checked the engine and had Jack take a look at the control panel. After that, he figured out that the engine would only work if he could give it a push.

"I'm going inside!" Hiccup screamed over the battle noise and motioned to the iron wheel that had stopped moving. To save the _Sleigh_ from crashing, he had to manually turn it until it could do it on it's own again.

"It's gonna gain on speed really quick," Jack argued "You will only hurt yourself!"

Hiccup looked around, "The red lever! When I say so then you have to pull it down, okay? It's gonna make the wheel spin slow enough for me to get out."

Jack nodded uncertaintly, "Alright." He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Hiccup's lips before he flew over to the lever and away from his love.

Hiccup blushed slightly and was lost in his thoughts for a minute before he remembered the task at hand. He flew over to the wheel, got in between two sections and pushed against it with the power of his suit. It didn't take long for the wheel to move. The first few turns were slow but it quickly grew faster. Soon he could not even see his surroundings anymore. Everything was a blur of black and grey.

* * *

Jack was meanwhile staying at the lever and waited for Hiccup's call to pull it down. That was when a grenade threw past him and into Hiccup's direction. Jack raised his staff and froze it before it could reach the other boy. Two of Pitch's allies emerged from the shadows and held there weapons on Jack. The god reacted quickly by freezing their weapons and when the first man leaped at him, he froze the floor under his feet. The man slipped of theSleigh.

"Hit the lever, Jack," Hiccup called then.

"A minute Hic," Jack answered and looked at the other man.

"The lever!" Hiccup screamed now a little bit more urgent. Jack could hear him say: 'Oh no…' and then there was a loud crash. And after that, there were only crashing noises. Jack eventually managed to get rid of the other man and pulled the lever down, hoping that he was not too late. "Hiccup?" he asked and looked out in the sky. He hoped that nothing had happened to him… Nobody was to be seen.

"Hiccup?!" Jack screamed again. He flew out a little bit and saw the boy having a little bit trouble flying but slowly making his way over him. They both flew back on the _Sleigh_ and Hiccup let himself fall on the floor. Both Jack and Hiccup were breathing hard. Hiccup put his mask off and mumbled: "Let's not do that again…"

* * *

**_Leave a review if you liked it :) The_ idea is still mine and Honeybeeez's :) **


End file.
